


The Night Jack Met Ianto

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Freeman Cove Review [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cop Jack, Crossover, First Meeting, Flirting, Horny Jack, Jack being Jack, M/M, allusions to previous Jack/Castiel, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: A timestamp to Freeman Cove. This is about when Jack met Ianto when he went on a walk through the park. Oh and there's also fighting of a vampire.





	The Night Jack Met Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I've written Janto so they might seem a little off but then again this is an alternate universe. In the past whenever I've written Ianto, I've made him shall we say, way cooler than in canon. (not that he's not cool in canon because he is) But I am a Ianto girl and want him to have the best.  
> By the way, they won't get together in this story, this is just how they met.

Jack leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. He was bored. Bored and horny. Tasha Banes’ curse of impotence was finally over (and he really didn’t know what exactly he did to piss the witch off) and he was desperate for some action. Since his usual go-to was a no-go tonight he wasn’t sure what to do. He certainly couldn’t do anything about it while he was still stuck on duty though. Maybe he could head to one the bigger cities for a one night stand as soon as he was allowed to leave.

He thought about rubbing out a quick one in the bathroom but the last time he was caught doing that Hermes pitched a bitch about mixing business and pleasure and something about propriety. Jack made the mistake of pointing out that as a Greek god, Hermes should know all about sexual needs. Hermes dropped an anvil on him. Yeah, that had been a fun death. Castiel wanted to smite them both.

Jack never regretted settling in Freeman Cove over a hundred years ago. It was better than hanging around the Rift, waiting for the Doctor to show up. He didn’t even need to talk to the Doctor anymore, since the angels knew by looking at him what was wrong with him. Though he still wanted to ask the Doctor why he abandoned him on that space station. But his impatient fury had cooled and he could wait as long as it took.

He turned his thoughts back to sex. He was extremely interested in that new cutie in the three-piece suit. What was his name? Where was he from? Jack assumed Britain since that was where Mac and Methos had gone on vacation. He wondered what color the young man’s eyes were. Jack hadn’t been close enough to tell. He had a weakness for blue though. Hermes, Gabriel, and Balthazar thought it was because Jack had blue eyes himself and had narcissistic tendencies. Jack thought that was a load of bull. They were just jealous that they didn’t get as many repeat performances as Cas did.

The bell above the door chimed loudly--it could be heard throughout the entire building. Hermes installed it after he caught Jack jerking off.

Speak of the devil.

Hermes flopped onto his own chair--Cas was the only one with his own office “You can take off if you want, Jack.”

Jack sat up “Really? I thought you said you were gonna get a game going with Charlie.”

“Yeah, only if our healer would have joined us. But Cas wants to check out that hunter.”

“He told me. Why does he wanna do that anyway?”

“Hunters left to their own devices can be dangerous beasts. Who knows what he would do if he found out this was a supernatural friendly town? Though Dean seems like he might be more willing to listen to reason than his father and maternal grandfather.”

“How do you know?”

“I met him at Gilda’s.”

“Is he hot?”

“Extremely. Bowed legs and cock-sucking lips.” One thing Jack liked about Hermes was that he was a major gossip and didn’t sugar coat.

“Hair and eyes?”

“With the product in his hair making it spikey, on the brown side. But without it and in the sun it’d be dark blond. His eyes are the green poetry and fanfictions are made of.”

“Fanfiction?”

“You haven’t read Buffy fanfiction have you?”

“Can’t say I have.” Speaking of Hermes being a gossip “Hey, you know anything about that new guy hanging with Mac and Methos?”

The look on Hermes’ face said ‘you know who you’re talking to don’t you?’ “Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983. He’s been immortal for a couple of months. Mac and Methos met him when they were in Cardiff. I helped them get him here. His eyes are blue if you want to know.”

“What’s his team?”

Hermes blinked innocently at him “Rugby or football? For rugby I think it’s the Newport Gwent Dragons and…”

“You know what I mean.”

Hermes chuckled “Ah, well, like our fair hunter, I think Ianto is a closeted bisexual. A closet on De Nile, in Ianto’s case. I think Dean is more willing to explore.”

It was then Jack registered that Ianto was Welsh. Jack loved the Welsh. “Do you think I could meet him?”

“Methos might not approve but I don’t see why not. You think you can coax him into the light? It is what you’re good at. I already tried and got shot down faster than a moose in Maine. I expect he’ll show up at Book Club sometime tonight. Just don’t force the issue, Jack. He may be a Leo Sun but he’s a Taurus Rising.”

Jack was almost out the door when he stopped and turned “All right, what’s his Moon?”

“Libra. So he’s a combo of fire, earth and air. Which pretty much makes him all fire.”

Why was Jack even listening to this? He didn’t put stock in that Zodiac nonsense. Especially since he wasn’t even born under those constellations. He sighed and left the station.

Instead of going straight to Book Club he decided to the scenic route. It was quite the roundabout way to get there as the bar was right down and on the opposite side of the street but Jack felt like walking through the park. One of the entrances to Freeman Cove Park was right next to the station and it sprawled over ten acres

…

 

Two months ago Ianto Jones was perfectly normal. Well as normal as a hunter contracted under the Men of Letters could get anyway. He was however content to travel throughout Britain and hunting vicious supernatural creatures. He usually worked alone and preferred it that way. Sometimes though he was forced to work with Mick or that psychopath Ketch. He didn’t like to think about it.

It was on one of those hunts that he apparently died. He’d separated from Ketch because he couldn’t stand the bastard and came across one of the ghouls they were after. It was female and young. She pleaded with Ianto that she wasn’t hurting anyone, that she only consumed corpses. Ianto hesitated—his grandfather had taught him that not all supernatural creatures were inherently bad. It was a mistake in this instance though and he found himself flying through the air.

At the time he thought he’d only been knocked out. For some reason it didn’t occur to him that smacking his head against a tombstone at that velocity should have killed him instantly. When he came too Ketch had dispatched  both ghouls and told him off for getting sloppy. Ianto really, really wanted to shoot him in the face.

Three days later, during some much needed time to himself, he met Duncan MacLeod and Methos. He’d known about Immortals, of course—The Men of Letters knew everything but he never suspected he could be one. He knew he was adopted, found abandoned at a church but to be an Immortal? He was stunned.

Now he was living in America in a town full of the types of creatures his grandfather always believed in. It was a lot to take in on top of his training. He needed a break.

Instead of writing an essay on the ethics fencing like Methos wanted him too, he decided to take a nighttime stroll through the park. Maybe he’d even inquire at the police station if there was anything he could kill. Once a hunter always a hunter after all.

He stopped only a moment when he heard the sounds of a struggle and then ran in that direction. He came upon what was obviously a vampire on top of a man in a WWII Greatcoat. Ianto had seen the man from a distance and knew he worked with the police. Captain Harkness, Duncan said his name was.  Harkness was trying to keep the vampire from biting him.

Cursing himself for not bringing his sword Ianto glance around for a weapon and found a heavy stick. He whacked the vampire’s back with it. It got the vampire’s attention and he shoved Ianto against a tree.

Before anything else happened Harkness tackled the creature and plunged a syringe into his neck and he went limp. Must have been dead man’s blood.

“Thanks” Ianto said as Harkness got to his feet.

“No thank you.” Harkness looked up and down appraisingly “And you are?”

Ianto stepped forward and held out his hand “Jones. Ianto Jones.”

Harkness grinned and shook his hand “Nice to meet you, Jones Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness.” Despite the Royal Air Force coat the man had an American accent. Of course that didn’t really mean anything if Jack wasn’t completely human. Apparently one never knew with this town.

Ianto looked down at the unconscious vampire “Are you going to kill him?”

Jack sighed “No. I have to bring him in. He seems to be after one of our residents.”

“Ah.”

“You’re staying with Mac and Methos aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“How much have they told you about this town?”

“Enough. Do you need a hand getting him to jail?”

Jack was quiet a moment, clearly thinking, then he grinned again “Sure, I’d appreciate it.”

…

Even though getting jumped by a psycho vampire was not Jack’s idea of a good time he was glad of it tonight. He got to meet the cute Welshman without going through his teachers. It was very fortuitous. Ianto wasn’t wearing a suite tonight though, instead he was in tight jeans and a leather jacket. It was just as delicious.

Jack handcuffed the vampire with specially made cuffs and he and Ianto dragged him out of the park. When they stepped under a street lamp Ianto said “Are you related to an Arthur Ketch?”

It really freaked Jack out when someone asked if he was related to someone, especially someone he didn’t know “Who?”

“No one important. It’s just you look like you could be his older brother something.”

“Well there’s about seven billion people on this planet. There are probably people who look like you too.”

They dragged the vampire into the station.

Hermes wasn’t there but one of the patrol officers, Chloe, an Amazon was.

Jack flashed her a grin which made her roll her eyes (none of the Amazons in town particularly liked him) “Hey Chloe, where’s Hermes?”

“Out. He’ll be back in a bit. What do you have?”

“Some vampire after Benny.” He looked at Ianto “I got him from here. You can help yourself to some coffee in the break room if you want.”

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you.”

“I’ll take it to the cells” Chloe offered. She was small for an Amazon but she had more than the strength to make up for it.

“Sure, thanks” Jack handed the vampire off to her and led Ianto to the break room. “Since it’s so late would you rather have Decaf?”

Ianto looked positively scandalized, as if decaf was a cuss word “Regular is fine, please.”

“You got it” he got down a couple of mugs. The coffee pot was already full (it always was since Hermes was an addict).

He handed one full mug to Ianto and pointed to the fridge “There’s milk and flavored creamer if you want it. Sugar’s right here” he indicated the canister next to the machine.

Ianto took a sip and grimaced “Normally I prefer black but…I’m sorry sir but this is not good coffee.”

Jack laughed “Yeah, Hermes has it in his head that police station coffee should be awful, hence the collection of creamers.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ianto put some sugar into his mug and then looked in the fridge. “What flavor do you want?”

“Whatever you’re having. I’m easy.”

“So I hear.” Since Ianto’s back was to him, Jack couldn’t see his face but he heard the smile in his voice.

Jack laughed again “True enough but I do have some discerning taste.”

Ianto pulled out the French Vanilla creamer “Oh?” one eyebrow was arched. He poured some cream in his mug and then Jack’s “Say when.”

“When.”

Ianto put the creamer back and took another sip. His grimace wasn’t as pronounced this time “Police deserve decent coffee.”

“I know but Hermes is also in charge of town commerce. I think he wants us to buy coffee from the businesses that sell it.”

“Understandable but can’t you buy bulk coffee from the market? It’s the same kind Gilda sells and it’s quite good. Though I don’t know where Golden Rule gets theirs. That coffee is out of this world.”

“Mortal world maybe” Jack said. “Gabriel’s got connections.”

Ianto took another drink “What brand is this anyway?”

Jack opened the cupboard “Folgers.”

Ianto’s eyes widened “Folgers tastes better than this.”

“I think he makes bad on purpose or he just doesn’t care. It’s the caffeine he likes.” Jack sat in a chair and indicated Ianto sit as well “So, what did you do before you came to town?”

Ianto sat “I was a hunter.”

Hermes hadn’t mentioned that. “That right? And how do you feel about this town?”

“My grandfather always said that not all supernatural creatures were evil.”

“Your grandfather was very wise” Chloe stood at the entrance to the break room. “Since you’re here, Jack, may I take off?”

“Yeah sure.”

Once she was gone Jack and Ianto chatted for a couple of hours. Jack decided to go easy with the flirting, not wanting to spook someone who was in the closet. But Ianto seemed receptive to him so maybe he wasn’t as closeted as Hermes said.

When Hermes came back, Jack told him about the vampire and Hermes ordered him not to bother Castiel or Benny tonight and to let the vampire stew a while. He then snapped his fingers.

Jack walked Ianto back to the apartment above Book Club “Thanks for the help tonight.”

“Anytime” Ianto gave a small smile. “Good night, Jack.”

“Night” Jack turned around. He was a few steps away when Ianto called out

“By the way, love the coat.”

Jack grinned and whistled all the way back home. He was absolutely smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Ianto was "mainly a drifter" till he joined Torchwood London so I thought "hmm, hunters are drifters, wouldn't it be cool..."  
> Okay, I might be the only one who sees a resemblance between Jack and Ketch and I haven't decided if they're related. Probably not as I don't actually want to deal with Ketch.


End file.
